The Princess and The Idiot
by FriedSoupy
Summary: [HIATUS] In the kingdom of Fiore, lived a pretty princess who fell in love with an... idiot? And guess what, that idiot happened to be the nominated crowned prince, and in the future, he will marry the princess and become a king! Oh, what will be kingdom become if that happens? Well, the princess can just tutor the idiot, right? FS comeback fic! R&R!


The Princess and The Idiot

By FriedSoupy

Featuring NaLu (NatsuXLucy)

Disclaimer: FriedSoupy doesn't own Fairy Tail and its characters.

©Hiro Mashima

-oOo-

She hid herself well under the hood of her golden cloak as she carefully walked along the busy streets, afraid if someone ever sees her among the commodities. It's her first time going out alone. Yes it's normal for a person to go out often but she's different, she's the princess of the whole kingdom and she just went out without the permission of her father, the king.

_This is troublesome… _she said to herself, _There's too many people out how can I go to my destination without getting busted?_

The princess sighed and blew her bangs up. There truly are a lot of people out today since it's market day .In market day, people from other towns travel to the capital to buy cheap and surplus products so there's no point wondering why there's too many people around.

_Father's out to inspect the market every month in a market day which is held every Thursday in a week so he isn't in the palace. It's my only chance to __**see that guy**__, right in this day!_ She cheered herself up and pulled her hood even lower, she then started walking naturally with other every people. _It's working! People aren't suspicious on me. _She smiled with a little fist of victory, _maybe I was just over thinking._

"Lucy?" someone whispered at her back, she froze, she was indeed wrong that she was over thinking. _Oh my God _was all she can think. She slowly looked behind and found the daughter of the war minister, Erza Scarlet, open her mouth at her sight, "Lucy what the hell are you doing here?!" Erza nervously looked around and covered Lucy with herself.

"E-Erza it's you…" Lucy bit her lower lip, feeling herself in shame, "I was only…"

"Let's get you back to palace." Erza grabbed Lucy's wrist and tried to drag her away.

"How did you know that I'm Lucy?" Lucy asked.

Erza rolled her eyes and replied, "Duh. That golden cloak was my present to you last year in your birthday." Lucy nodded her head in realization and thought that she's really stupid. She sighed, _I think I failed… It's okay. I can try again next month, _and dropped her head. _If Erza wasn't just here I'd be able to do what I want to do…_

"Hey Erza what are you doing here anyways?" Lucy asked again as Erza continued to drag her, "Oh! I know!" Lucy giggled, "I heard that the hottest model of Weekly Sorcerer is in town today." Erza stopped walking and just stood like a stone, blushing. "His name is Jellal Fernandez right? There he is!" Lucy pointed her hand somewhere, Erza quickly looked at the direction that Lucy pointed and when she looked back to Lucy to ask where Jellal Fernandez is because she didn't see him, Lucy was gone and is nowhere to be found around the area.

"LUCY YOU TRICKED ME!" Erza shouted melodramatically and angrily started to look for the Princess.

Lucy laughingly hid above a tree nearby. _She's totally on with that Jellal! Kekekeke! Sorry Erza I'll apologize later, I know you won't turn me over to father._

Below the tree, sat a bored man on the grass, "Market day's kinda boring this week. No eating contests, just some naked guys who poses on papers. Tch." He murmured, "Ah… That thought on eating contests made me all hungry," he looked to his left and found a rotten apple on the ground, then he smiled. _If there's a rotten apple here, this means that the tree I'm under is an apple tree! Haha! I'm really intelligent! _His eyeballs rolled up, he's right, the tree above him is an apple tree. But something's somewhat not right, he raised a brow and stood up, "It's that gold? Whoa today's not a boring day after all! Wait… Is that…" he closely examined what was on the tree, _Strawberries? Why? They should be apples…_

Lucy watched Erza disappear in her sight and sighed in relief, she was about to go down when she noticed that someone's watching her below. She can't see the person's face because some leaves were on the way. Some seconds passed when Lucy realized that the person below is looking at her strawberries-printed panty.

"He-hey! You pervert don't look!" Lucy tried to cover her undies, the person was still looking at her so she couldn't help but blush.

"The strawberries are talking! No!" the man widened his eyes, still looking at the _strawberries _above, he cleared his throat and formally spoke, "Ahem, dear strawberries, I did not thought of eating you…"

_What is this guy talking about?_ Lucy thought, panicking a little.

"… I was only thinking of eating apples. I swear! Please don't put me under some curse!" the man soon dropped his knees on the ground, "Please spare me great strawberries!"

Lucy blushed harder and kept trying to cover her, but she couldn't really do it properly for she's afraid that she might fall. In all her effort, she heard the branch that was holding her creak, _Oh no no no! Please don't!_ In a minute, the branch gave in, giving Lucy a falling.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" the man, though confused about apples and talking strawberries, thought of catching whatever was falling. Lucy ended up in the man's arms. "Hey… aren't you…"

Lucy covered her face, nervousness conquering her whole body. _What I should do? I'm sure that, whoever this crazy guy is, will turn me over to father and I'm doomed!_ _He saw my face… It's over._

"You're the goddess of strawberries! Right?" the man beamed with uncertainty in his expression, "Cool?"

Lucy almost bursted out laughing but when she saw the man's face she found herself numb, _It's him! _She doesn't know how to feel right then, when she gathered enough energy to talk she said, "P-Please p-put me do-down," stammering.

The man put her gently down and stared at her with a blank face, "Can I ask something?" questioned the man.

Lucy glanced at him and then looked away before nodding.

"Why are there strawberries in this apple tree?" he asked, pointing at the tree, "Why were those strawberries talking? And… where did you come from?"

"I-I was on that tree in the first place!" Lucy replied. "Why are you asking me about talking strawberries anyways?"

The man tilted his head and smiled; Lucy found it cute and blushed a little. "Aren't you the Goddess of strawberries?"

"I'm not." Lucy laughed, "As I said I was on that tree in the first place. And I think you j-just misunderstood something?"

"What something?"

Lucy faked a laugh and scoffed, _He's kind of stupid, but cute, _she shook the thought away. "Forget about that, besides, you probably wouldn't like it."

"Okay." The man nodded his head in understanding, "But then, who are you? You wear a golden something-like –that…"

"It's a cloak." Lucy corrected, smiling. _Seems that he don't recognize me. Great._

"Yeah. That golden cloak, and you look so pretty." The man said in a simple way. Lucy again, blushed, in his words, "I know! You're a daughter of some aristocrat!"

"Yeah…" Lucy lied, "Hahaha."

"What a friendly rich person!" the man said with a little amazement in his tone, "By the way, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He stretched his left hand to Lucy to shake hands with her, "And you are?"

"Lucy…" Lucy replied and shook hands with Natsu, "Nice to meet you Natsu." _This is SO great! He's holding my hand!_

Natsu slowly pulled his hand which made Lucy feel a slight disappointment. "So Luigi wanna hang out?"

"It's Lucy." Lucy chuckled, _He's asking me to hang out with him! Should I go?_ But before she can decide for her own, Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her away with him. "Wait! Wait! Hey stop!"

Natsu stopped and looked at Lucy, "Is there something wrong Lousy?"

"It's not Lousy! Lucy! L-U-C-Y!" Lucy yelled, somewhat in a joking manner.

Natsu laughed at her and scratched his nape, "I don't get it but okay… Hehehe."

"Oi Dragneel you got yourself a girlfriend eh?" a little old man appeared out of nowhere, elbowing Natsu. "Wait… Isn't she…"

Lucy quickly covered her face and looked away from the two, _Geez that old man…! Such a killjoy!_

"You thought too?" Natsu glanced at the old man, "That she's the Goddess of Strawberries?"

The old man gave Natsu an ugly look, "What Goddess? Hehe what an idiot, she looks like the prin…"

"Oh hahaha Natsu I think I have to go… Uh, it's my turn in cooking dinner today." Lucy interjected with a loud voice, "Let's meet again…"

"Wait!" Natsu stopped her, "It's still noon, you have plenty of time cooking dinner later."

Lucy gave herself a painful facepalm, _I'm such a dummy! _

"Someone's calling me, bye for now Natsu and girlfriend!" the old man said in a jitter and ran away. Lucy sighed and smiled at herself, _Yay!_

"He's Master Makarov, my landlord." Natsu said, grinning, "He's a little joker, though I didn't get him. What's a girlfriend different from a simple friend anyways? Hahaha."

Lucy blushed and gulped. _Eh?_

"Maybe a _girlfriend_'s a bit special." Natsu wondered aloud, "Oh. Now I get it! Okay!" he put his hands on Lucy's shoulders, "Because you're my first rich friend you'll be my girlfriend!"

"Whaaat?" Lucy shouted in surprise. _Is he this stupid? No, it's not the time to think about that… It's wrong to use the ignorance of a man for my own desire but…_

"And because you're rich you'll treat me lots of food!" Natsu laughed as he rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry all of the sudden hehehe." Lucy was still thinking. "But don't think that I'm only having you as a friend because you're rich that you can just treat me a whole roasted pig…"

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Lucy was brought back from her thoughts when she heard the shout of a familiar voice. She looked around and sighted an angry scarlet-haired Amazonian. _Erza?!_

"Hey you know her? She just shouted your name." Natsu told Lucy as she panicked, thinking what excuse would help her with this one.

Erza, as soon as she found the princess, jumped onto the innocent Natsu. "You candy-haired idiot! What are you doing with Lucy?!"

Natsu stood up, "Man that hurts!" he scowled at Erza, "Why did you did that huh? I was only talking with her."

Erza looked at Lucy and gave her a please-explain-before-I-kill-someone-here look.

"He-he's a friend!" Lucy talked, "He didn't do anything bad at me."

"Yeah!" Natsu tongued out Erza and received a smack from her, "Worth it."

"How did you two become friends?" Erza asked Lucy, "Do you know that he's an uneducated and untrustworthy man?"

"Eh?" Lucy glanced at Erza, _Erza's right about the __**uneducated**__ but I think not the untrustworthy…_

"Let's go back to the palace before the king knows that you're out." Erza whispered and snapped her fingers, then a carriage arrived.

"Hey where are you going?" Natsu frowned. Lucy faked a smile and waved a hand.

"Bye Natsu. Sorry I can't treat you food today. Maybe some time." She stepped in the carriage with Erza and the carriage drove away.

"I'm glad I found you or else…" Erza started when Lucy cut her,

"Yeah I get you. Stop the drama." Lucy rolled her eyes, "You know, even Natsu's a dummy, he's cute, and I like him."

"What?" Erza yelled, "Do you know what you're thinking? He's well-known for his stupidity the king even knows him!"

"Really? That's great!" Lucy cheered.

Erza shook her head in disbelief, "I know what you're thinking but I don't want to think about it. What did you like about that goon?"

Lucy's eyes sparkled, "He's charming, cute, straightforward, I like his ohsocute pink hair! And I think his ignorance is funny..."

"Oh God, what will the king do if he hear this?" Erza dropped her head in defeat, "It's him right? The reason why you went out?"

Lucy nodded her head, blushing a little. "You know, I saw him the day before yesterday inside the palace, he's a carrier of the merchant who trade goods from the other country.** ***He was topless when he was carrying crates of products, under the heat of the sun… and sweats were falling down his nice-looking abs… Kyaaa!"

"Ridiculous." Erza mumbled.

"But that's not only the reason why I fell for him!" Lucy glared at Erza, "Natsu is very special, I think, you know. And very imaginative…" this reminded Lucy of the talking strawberries, "They say that imagination is more important than knowledge! And he uses his stupidity in a good way!"

"Whatever... Wait, you were stalking him?" Erza questioned Lucy who looked away.

"It's none of your business…" Lucy told her friend.

"Suuure." Erza smirked.

"You saw Jellal?"

"Shut up or I'll report what everything happened to your father."

"Suuure." And it was Lucy's time to smirk.

-oOo-

Author's Note: How do you like my new fic? Is it great or what? Kekeke please tell me your reactions. I accept any criticisms but that might discourage me… Whatever, just REVIEW! Next chapter is when I get at least 7 reviews. ^^/

Oh, the sequel to _I'll kill you if you leave me_? Uh… Don't worry I'm working it out now, sorry about my month absent I was busy with school. I apologize for the crappy ending of that fic, I hope you didn't hate me for it T^T. I should've just made it a happy ending. But as I said don't worry 'cause the sequel is much more dramatic exciting! Just wait for it! :D

*****I know you imagined it like Lucy did. ;)


End file.
